


I Would Never (Prompt 12 #3)

by FiddleDeStixx



Series: Prompts [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 07:11:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiddleDeStixx/pseuds/FiddleDeStixx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall's been gone for a while, but Louis didn't stop looking. What happens when he'd found him? Nouis</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Would Never (Prompt 12 #3)

Niall hadn't called anyone in a whole week and he had a pretty good reason not to, you see he had a problem, a problem that was starting to show. He made his way to the train station and was about to board the train when a voice called out.

 

Louis let out a sigh in relief when he found Niall, then ran after him, "Ni wait up!" he called out then placed his hand on the irish guy's shoulder when he caught up to him. He panted heavily as he tried to catch his breath "Wh-Where have you been?"

 

Niall froze when he felt Louis's hand on his shoulder, he quickly shrugged it off and tried to run away from him, becoming winded in the first few seconds of trying. "Niall!" he called out then ran after him, "Please, don't run away from me, I was so worried about you and you didn't return anyone's calls and..I was so worried" he said softly.

 

Niall had to stop, his condition made running far impossible, being that he got winded easily, he had to sit down, forgetting the hoodie he was wearing, became tighter when sitting down. Louis sat next to him then just hugged him, "Please..don't go" he whispered softly then rested his head on his shoulder. Niall squirmed in Louis's grip, making sure Louis didn't notice his stomach under his hood before relaxing a bit.

 

"Ni.." he trailed off then looked down at his stomach then back up at him, "Wh-What..You're not..Right?" he said softly then bit his lip. Niall didn't look at Louis, just buried his face in Louis's hair. He knew this would happen, he knew Louis would hate him. He felt the baby move, struggling against the material by hitting it hard, it was noticeable too.

 

Louis was in complete shock "Ni..is..is it mine?" he asked softly, just wanting to be sure. He gently put his hand on Niall's stomach and rubbed it softly "How is this even possible?" he whispered quietly and kept his gaze on his stomach. "She just as annoying as you, so who else?" Niall mumbled finally into his hair. "I don't know Lou, no one knows."

 

"We're having a girl?" he smiled then sighed softly "I don't care how it's possible Ni, I just can't believe I'm going to be a dad." he said, feeling his smile grow bigger. "R-R-Really?" Niall sobbed, moving to actually look up at Louie. "Really Ni." he smiled then kissed him softly as he wiped away his tears "Did you name her yet or is it still undecided?"

 

"I was thinking names since i only have a little amount of time before she comes, but i still can't think of one." Niall admitted, smiling up at Louis. "We can tell the guys if you're ready but I want you to come home, we can set up the nursery together and everything. And if you don't want them to know, we can get our own place" He said softly then smiled at him. "But surely we can think of a name for her together." "I'd like that." Niall smiled when they both got up off the seat. "Maybe we should tell the guys, i'm scared to though." He said, looking a little down.

 

"Ni, now that I know, I'm not letting you go through this alone. I wish you told me sooner but I'm here now". he whispered then lifted his chin, kissing him softly. Niall kissed back, moving his body as close as it will allow to Louis, halfway through, a hard kick to the stomachs made them break apart and laugh.

 

"That's our girl." he smiled then held his hand "I'm honestly so happy right now babe." he said softly then looked at him up and down "Are you ready to finally go home?" Niall nodded, taking Louis hand tighter as they walked home.

 

Louis walked up to their bedroom then shut the door "Just lay back and relax, can I get you anything baby?" Niall shook his head, lying down on the bed. "She's playing murder with my back i swear!" He had to shift, lying on his side, trying to get comfortable.

 

Louis laid next to him then slowly removed him shirt to fully admire the baby bump. He laid his head right next to his stomach and stroked it softly "Hey pretty girl." he said softly then kissed his stomach before looking up at Niall "I'm sorry this is painful for you, I wish I could help darling."

 

"Can you rub my back?" Niall asked softly. "She really likes to kick at it."

 

"Of course I can, I'll do anything to make you comfy." he nodded then got up and knelt behind him and softly rubbed his back. Niall moaned in pleasure loudly, pretty sure Zayn, who was in the apartment next door, could hear it, although he hoped not because him storming in would ruin the moment.

 

Louis kept rubbing his back softly, just enjoying being with him again, "I've missed you so much baby" he said softly as he continued rubbing his back, lowering his hands.

 

Meanwhile...

 

Zayn heard a moan of pleasure from Louis' apartment then looked at Liam, "Should we check it out?" he shrugged. "I think we should get Harry and go see, cause it was coming from Lou's place." Liam frowned. "Why would he have someone over there anyway when Niall's been missing for months and he's been looking for him? It makes no sense."

 

"I know Liam." he shrugged "Maybe he got over trying to find him and realized he wasn't coming back." He frowned then nodded "Yeah, let's go get Harry first then we can see who was moaning." He grabbed Liam's hand and walked out of the door.

 

"Are you feeling better now babe?" he asked softly with his hands still on Niall's back. "Yeah, a lot, thankyou Louis." Niall said, turning around to face Louis in the bed. Louis kissed him softly "I love you Niall, and our little princess." he smiled sweetly at him.

 

Niall kissed back, not hearing the sounds of the apartment door opening. "You know, I was never going to give up on looking for you." Louis said softly.

 

Zayn, Harry and Liam walked into Louis' apartment then knocked on the bedroom door, Zayn groaned softly "Louis open this door, we know you have someone in there with you."

 

Niall looked at the apartment door in shock. "Lou..." he said panicked. "I think they heard me, what do i do, they'll hate me!" Louis rubbed his nose against Niall's "It will be okay, we are in this together." he reassured him then looked at the closed door "Yeah I do, picked up a little hot blondie at the train station today." he yelled back then smirked at Niall.

 

Zayn looked at Liam and Harry "Unbelievable, he's been searching for Niall for months then picks up some guy." he said, pacing back and forth. "Louis!" The irish accent that was always Niall's yelled, glaring at Louis, but failing as he was smiling too.

 

"Oh come on babe, we can mess with them for a little while, or we can call them in, it's your choice." he said softly.

 

Zayn looked at Liam, "Can you believe him? Hooking up with some guy." he groaned, too upset to hear Niall's irish accent when he yelled at Louis.

 

"Goddamn it Louis, sometimes i love you." Niall said, grinning. "Hey uh, lads, are you waiting for an invite?" Niall said all himself like.

 

"Just sometimes?" he said pulling the cover over him "In case you decide not to tell them yet." he nodded then kissed him before all of the guys came rushing in the room. Zayn stood there in shock when he saw Niall next to Louis "Niall!!" he said jumping on the other side of the bed and hugged him tightly.

 

"Be careful Zayn!" Niall squawked, almost jumping onto Louis. "I just missed you Ni! We all did" he said while looking at him, happy that he was home. "Still, be careful!" Niall yelled, glaring at him. "Okay okay sorry." he said softly then sighed in relief "I was about to kill Louis, I thought he was hooking up with someone." Louis glared at Zayn and hit him softly. "I wouldn't do that to you baby, you know that."

 

"I know." Niall cuddled up to Louis, his bump showing slightly underneath the blankets as he did. "Hey Ni, what's that?" he said softly, trying to see what was under the blankets but Louis quickly covered it. "Ummm.." Niall looked down for a second, before looking up at Zayn. "Nothing?" It was more of a question than a statement.

 

"It's just his legs Zayn, from when you jumped on him and he curled up on me." he said making it sound very convincing. Zayn looked at them then at Liam and Harry "Do you believe him guys?" 

 

"Nope." Liam said. "What is it really Niall?" He said sternly.

 

"I said it was his legs Liam." Louis said with a small sigh and held Niall as close as possible. "Yeah, yeah my legs..." Niall hugged Zayn back, gesturing to the other guys. "I don't bite guys, so what are you waiting for?" he smiled. Harry and Liam nodded then jumped on the bed, hugging Niall tightly and telling him they were glad he was home. Louis made sure that they didn't touch his stomach during this process.

 

Niall hugged them all back, but unfortunately for him, the little girl decided to make an appearance by kicking Harry in the stomach, hard.

 

Harry jumped then pulled down the covers then looked at him with wide eyes then looked at the other guys "N-Ni..L-Lou?" was all he could manage to say, he was in shock along with Zayn and Liam, he hoped one of them could be able to talk since he couldn't. Louis sighed and covered Niall back up, "We're having a baby and it's a girl" he said softly then held on to Niall, not knowing how he'd react to them knowing.

 

Niall buried his face in Louis's neck, crying hard. They didn't say anything, they hated him, he knew it. "Shh baby" Louis said softly then rubbed his back soothingly. All the guys looked at eachother then Zayn sighed, "Ni don't cry." he said softly "It's a shock to us all." Harry chimed in.

 

"You hate me!" Niall cried out. "You all hate me!" He cried harder into Louis's shoulder. Louis didn't look at the guys, all he was worried about is calming Niall down. Harry pushed Zayn off the bed then cuddled up to Niall "I don't hate you Ni." he said softly "S-She just caught me off guard."

 

"Really?" Niall looked up out of Louis's shoulder. Harry nodded "I didn't expect a baby to kick me during our hug." he smiled and wiped his tears away. Niall smiled and hugged Harry tightly.

 

Harry hugged him back just as tight "How far along are you?" he smiled. Louis got out of bed and walked to the kitchen to make them all some tea. As soon as Louis left, Zayn took his spot. "I don't hate you either Ni" he said softly then hugged him gently from behind.

 

"7 months, i've only got two more to go before she comes." He said, rubbing his belly gently. 

 

"Is this why you left love?" Harry and Zayn asked at the same time. Niall nodded. "I couldn't hide it anymore and i didn't want to tell Lou at first, but he caught me, so i spilled." Liam hugged him. "We're glad you're back love, we missed you."

 

"Louis missed you the most though, he went out every day to look for you" Zayn sighed. "Yeah, he even cried himself to sleep each day he didn't find you." Harry added then frowned when both Zayn and Liam hit him. Niall looked down. "Really?" He said in a small voice, he knew Louis loved him, but not that much. Harry nodded, "He shut us all out, we heard him crying next door every night. He rarely even talked or hung out with us. He just wanted you back." he said softly.

 

"Oh Lou..." Niall sighed. He felt his stomach gently in his arms as the baby kicked hard around him. "She's excited." He grinned a bit. Zayn smiled "Well why wouldn't she be? She's meeting her 3 amazing uncles!" He laughed softly then smiled at Louis when we walked back in the room.

 

"Wanna feel?" Niall said, kissing Lou when he sat down on the bed, passing out the tea. Louis looked at Niall then nodded slowly, smiling at him. He pulled the covers down a bit, exposing his belly before bringing each boys hand to a certain spot where she was kicking up a storm. "I think she'll be a soccer player like Lou." Louis smiled "Maybe babe." he sighed happily and looked at the guy's faces when they felt her kick, "Amazing isn't it?" he said happily

 

"Woah, dang Ni, doesn't it hurt?" Liam asked. "Sometimes, but only when it's constant." Niall said, removing their hands. Louis placed his hand back on Niall's stomach, it was his daughter after all. Zayn smiled at him "I'm sorry we ruined your couple time but he had to come over to know if we needed to kill Louis or not." he smirked at Louis.

 

"I know." Niall said grinning, but then his face fell. "How am i going to get everything i need, i just remembered i have nothing." "Well us three can go shopping while you and Louis have more couple time" Harry suggested.

 

"Really guys? You'd do that for me? I don't wanna put you guys out." Niall said, looking at all of them.

 

"Really Ni." Harry said.

 

"Let's go lads, before the stores close." Zayn said, dragging Liam and Harry out.

 

Niall and Louis chuckled as they heard Zayn's car speed off, Louis wrapping his arms around him. "Now we're alone..."

 

"I'm tired Lou." Niall said, adding a yawn to the statement. "I'd rather have a nap than do anything else."

Louis smiled. "I noticed love, come on." He pulled Niall down gently and wrapped an arm around Niall's stomach while keeping his other arm around Niall's shoulders.

 

Niall intertwined his fingers with Louis's around his stomach, smiling sleepily up at him.

 

"Go to sleep baby." Louis said, smiling as Niall's eyes slowly closed.

 

When he felt sleep overtake him too, he snuggled down into the pillow, moving as close to Niall as he could. "Goodnight Niall." He felt a sharp kick to his hand and smiled. "Goodnight princess."


End file.
